Somewhere To Belong
by mysteryfan4ever
Summary: After stopping Pan's curse, the people of Storybrooke return to the Enchanted Forest, where they learn of a new threat determine to destroy Regina. All the while, they also meet a group of new people, who have secrets of their own, and who arrived to stop the Wicked Witch of the West. A young girl in particular sparks Regina's interest.


**Hello, everybody, I hope everyone is enjoying this year of 2019! But so far the weather has been freezing cold with where I'm at. So far it's been below zero all this week and it's been really keeping me indoors. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY!**

New Enemy and New Allies?

"That's no storm. It's magic!" Prince Phillip cried. Princess Aurora clutched her husband in fear as they stared at the large purple cloud that blocked the sun. Thunder clapped and the ground trembled as the cloud got closer and closer. The couple turned and ran to their gazebo and held on to each other, but the smoky cloud stopped a few feet from the gazebo.

The purple smoke disappeared, revealing the upset residents of the former Storybrooke. They were back in the Enchanted Forest and they were not happy about it. They found it very uncomfortable being in their old clothes. The luxuries and amenities that Storybrooke had offered would be missed, such as bathrooms and running water.

"Snow, what happened," asked Aurora.

"We're back," Snow said with disappointment and sadness.

The group then walk towards the young couple and seeing the looks on their faces, the happy couple offered to console them and hear what happened along with answering questions of their own.

Snow then asked, "How have things been since we left?

Aurora answered, "The ogres. Defeated, we are restoring our kingdom and our lives."

"Well, congratulations." Snow praised looking at Aurora's face.

"Thank you." Aurora giggled.

"Why is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick?" Regina asked.

After more discussions and getting their bearings everyone set off for Regina's castle, which she found out she would be sharing it with the Charmings with great reluctance, all except for Hook, who decided to leave and go back to the Jolly Roger. More of their people were soon joining them along the way. Snow was informed by Leroy, they had lost Regina; she wasn't going to leave her behind. Snow searched the forest and found the older woman digging a hole.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked alarmed.

Regina gritted her teeth but she did not look up. "So now you're following me."

"We were worried and it looks like we were right to be. What are you burying?" Snow asked.

Regina kept jabbing her stick into the ground and replied, "Nothing that concerns you."

"Why does that make me think it does? What have you done?" Snow asked walking closer to her and saw something red and glowing. "Is that a heart?"

Regina was tired of Snow being nosy. "Go away!"

Snow then realized whose heart it was. "It's your heart isn't it?"

"I am not having this conversation with you." Regina said as she continued burying her heart.

Snow knew she was hurting deeply. "I know you miss Henry."

Regina stood up and said, "Not as much as I did when that thing was still beating in my chest."

"But Regina, this isn't the answer," Snow said, "No matter how much pain you may feel you can't just bury it in the woods."

Regina looked over at her slowly. "Watch me." Regina threw her stick down.

"You won't feel better!" Snow reminded her. "You won't feel anything!"

"That's the point!" Regina shot back. She didn't want to feel anymore, not without Henry in her life. "He doesn't even remember who I am!"

Snow took a step forward. "I know exactly how you feel." Regina was confused but Snow continued on. "I just said goodbye to my daughter for the second time, Henry too. But I promise you it will get better." She pointed to her heart. "With that and I promise you it will let you feel something else soon enough."

Regina looked skeptical. "What's that?"

"The thing Henry always wanted you to find." She took another step closer and grabbed her hand, "Happiness."

Regina shook her head. "I can't be happy without him."

"Find a way." Snow squeezed her hand, "For Henry."

Regina looked down at her buried heart knowing Snow was right. She took a deep breath before bending down and retrieving her heart from the cold hard ground. She slipped the heart back in her chest. All the heartache rushed through her as she closed her eyes tightly. She just wanted to cry for her missing son but she wasn't going to do that in front of Snow. She turned around once she was composed and walked right passed the younger woman. "Now, let's get back to our castle."

A smile spread across Snow's face as she followed Regina back to the group. As they passed a bush, Snow could have sworn something was watching them. A gust of wind blew her hair. "Did you hear that?" Snow asked cautiously. Regina turned around sharply and walked over to the bush Snow was talking about. "There's nothing here." They looked around the nearby woods, "Unless it flew away."

Snow looked to the skies, "It did!"

The creature blackened out the sun as it flew above. It was coming right for them. "We need to find cover!" Snow said frantically.

"No. I don't run from monsters," Regina stood her ground. "They run from me." She threw a fireball at the oncoming creature, grazing its shoulder in the process. Regina and Snow both fell to the ground as the creature swooped down and grabbed Regina's wrist with its claw.

"Regina!" Snow wasn't letting this thing take her. She grabbed onto Regina's legs, pulling her from its grip. "It's too fast." Snow said struggling to get up.

"I'm open to suggestions." Regina said breathlessly as she looked to the sky.

"Get down!" Someone screamed. Snow grabbed Regina and threw her down to the ground as an arrow soared right over them into the flying creature.

"M'lady?" Regina and Snow both looked up to this strange man. "You're injured."

"It's Your Majesty. And I'm fine." Regina said unmoved by this man's rescue.

"A simple thank you would suffice." He replied with his hand extended to help her up one to which she ignored. "We didn't ask for your help." She got up on her own.

Snow was not about to pass up a helping hand. "Well I'm grateful for the assistance."

"Robin of Locksley," He introduced as he helped Snow up. "And these are some of my Merry Men." He pointed behind him.

"Snow White," Snow introduced herself.

Robin smiled. "At least we meet. You know there was a time when our faces graced wanted posters side by side."

"If you're really Snow White, why are you with her?" Little John asked referring to Regina.

"Her?" Regina said defensively. "Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet," she said eyeing the man's appearance.

"You'll have to excuse Little John." Robin spoke up. "But before you cursed this land we spent many days running from your black knights."

"Well I'm sure you deserved it." Regina shot back but she was not in the mood to continue with that subject. "What the hell was that thing?"

"No idea." He replied, "Never encountered the likes of it before." They looked to the sky as loud screeching was heard in the distance.

"Come on." Snow urged. "We have to warn the others."

After finding the castle surrounded by a protection spell and that someone broke into the castle, they made camp not too far away. They were crowded around a fire as they all talked about ideas on how to take this intruder down. Snow noticed Regina sitting on a log a short distance away from everyone facing the other way. She slowly walked up behind the older woman. "Regina?"

"What Snow?" She asked aggravated, her voice giving away that she had been crying.

"I know you're not okay but it would be better if you joined the group, instead of being alone." Snow suggested.

Regina turned around sharply. "Being alone is what I do best. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to it."

Snow sighed and turned to walk away when a rustling came from the woods in front of the Queen. "Regina?" Snow questioned as she turned back around.

Regina was already on her feet, trying to see what was out there. "Shh."She said quickly. _It would be Snow to give us away._ More rustling could be heard and Regina was tired of playing games. "Whoever you are, come out at once!" Regina commanded as she raised a fireball in her hand. Her voice caught the attention of many of the people around the fire. They turned their heads to the forest.

A bunch of people began emerging from the woods around them. Robin and his Merry Men were quick to react, grabbing their bows and lining the perimeter of the camp. David grabbed his sword and joined Snow who was standing by Regina. Red wolfed up ready to attack at a moment's notice.

The enemies looked ready to fight, holding their weapons out in front of them. "Who are you?!" Regina yelled.

An older woman stepped forward. She didn't look threatening, but Regina knew looks can be deceiving. "We come in peace. We don't want to fight; we're saving that for someone else."

Regina kept the fireball in her hand and no one backed down just yet. "You expect me to believe that?"

The older woman shrugged her shoulders. "Believe what you want. I am Mombi and we're here to help defeat the Wicked Witch of the West."

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" Regina exclaimed then muttered, "So that's who took our castle."

"You're the leader of this group?" David asked looking around at the people surrounding the camp.

"Oh sweet Oz, no," Mombi waved her hand as she shook her head. "I'm just an advisor."

"That would be me," a young female voice answered in the middle of the group behind Mombi.

The group moved to reveal a teenage girl with red hair, who was walking towards them, with a black cat walking beside her.

"Your leader is a thirteen-year old?" Regina scoffed.

The girl glared at Regina and crossed his arms, "For your information, your majesty, I'm fourteen, and we have people to help us lead. Now would be so kind as to tell your people to drop your weapons."

"No, I still don't believe you," Regina said firmly.

"It matters not to us, if you believe us or not," said another voice, which sounded like an older female.

A slender brunette woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks stepped out from the group and walked up to the girl, wrapping a protective arm around the girl.

Snow stepped closer to Regina, "Maybe we should hear them out," she suggested.

"You really want to take a chance?" Regina snapped, not taking her eyes off the twins.

"My name is Pandora," the girl introduced, then gestured to the woman, who smiled warmly, "This is my guardian and second in command, but good enough to be called a leader, Mary Poppins." Then as the girl picked up the cat in her arms, she replied, "And my cat's name is Ember," and gesturing to the group around them, she added, "And this is our army, The Order of Oz."

"You are from Oz?" David asked.

Pandora rolled her eyes at the slow-witted prince, "No, we're from Wonderland." Regina gave a slight smirk at the little girl's sass.

"Pandora, be polite," Mary scolded the girl gently, and turned her attention to the group, "All of us here came from Oz. The Order is made up of many different people from Oz both good and bad. We all have come together to stop one woman who has been terrorizing our world just like she has been with yours."

"See! What did I tell you," Regina glared at Snow, "We shouldn't trust these people!"

Mary, fed up with the queen's attitude, snapped her fingers, and when Regina tried to speak, she realized no sound came out and shot a dirty glare at the other woman.

"That will be quite enough of that, thank you. We're here to help with the Wicked Witch, but I will not tolerate rudeness from any of you, especially you, Regina," Mary spoke to Regina.

Then Pandora waved her hand and all of their weapons dropped to the ground.

Regina looked at the girl curiously as she raised an eyebrow. "I asked your people nicely, but they didn't listen," Pandora said to her. The Order had their weapons dropped to their sides as well. Pandora spoke again, "So are you willing to join us to fight the Wicked Witch or not?"


End file.
